


Another Shade

by Kahika



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahika/pseuds/Kahika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><i>Cheiloproclitic:</i></b> <i>Being attracted to someone's lips.</i> Sam wants to do something normal. Lara realizes she wants Sam. After issue 6 of the interquel comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Shade

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired though not actually prompted by [the word prompt meme](http://pohutukaryl.tumblr.com/post/94482072471/send-me-a-word-and-a-character-series-pairing-and-i).

You watch in the mirror as Sam wings her eyeliner and dithers between lipstick shades. It takes her a while, and she eventually settles on a light pink.

"Don't you usually go brighter?" you ask, looking at her mouth.

Sam stares at her usual red.

"His daughters did my makeup," she says, and you hear rather than feel your own gasp: Suddenly, you're seeing the red of her lipstick she was wearing on the island, the blood of the first Guardian on the sigil. She laughs bitterly. "I never thought I'd be grateful to Matthias for anything, but at least he didn't try to do me up like a Noh mask or something. Years of only living with guys? None of the Solarii would know how to do makeup."

"Sam," you say, because you don't know what else to say.

"I don't want to talk about it," she says, tossing the lipstick aside and tearing a piece of blotting paper. "Like I said, I just want to be _normal_ tonight."

"Hypnosis from a good bass line instead of a ginger and gas," you say, knowing it's terrible, but she laughs anyway. "Got it."

Idly, you braid part of your ponytail as you wait for Sam to do her second layer of lipstick. She's still tense when she stands to leave, so you reach out for her. "Wait - you can do mine if you want."

Her eyes light up, surprised. "Seriously?"

Usually the most you wear when she drags you out is a hasty slick of lipgloss under pain of death, but this time, you nod. She loved getting ready to go out dancing, and if you can give her back a tiny piece of control over it after Yamatai ruined that for her, you'll give it to her.

"Oh my god," she squeals, picking out some colors and pulling her stool closer to your spot on the bed. "Hold still, you're gonna look amazing."

You force yourself not to move as she moves in with a makeup brush in her hand, more grace and skill in the motion than in the way she thrust that machete into Matsu's throat. "I trust you."

She's given you 'Nishimura makeovers' before, but it never felt as intimate as this. They'd been something to sit through for the promise of Jaffa Cakes afterwards; you'd never taken the time to notice her intense focus directed solely at you. She licks her lips as she switches brushes, and your gaze dips downwards to that pink she's wearing for the first time. You watched her apply it and you've seen her leaving her lipstick on boys, but never this close up. It makes you wonder what it would feel like.

"Okay, blot," she says, handing you a piece of blotting paper, and with sudden clarity you know what you'd rather have pressed to your lips.


End file.
